masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Psychic (Contact Verse)
A psychic is a person who has abilities previously thought impossible by conventional science. Such power is a literal one in a million chance, and modern genetics have found no way of determining how these powers have manifested, but it has been determined that every living creature has at least some rudimentary form of psionic presence. Types of Psyonics There are five accepted branches of psionics: General, Telepathy, Clairvoyance, Psychometry, and Probability Control. An individual is only capable in both General and one other form of powers. Of the four specialities, Probability Control is the rarest and most difficult to prove, and is perhaps the oldest branch possible. Probability Control, also referred to as "Luckman" is the most advanced form of psionic powers, able to both manipulate reality, unconsciously affect their surroundings, and calculate mathematical figures almost instantly to affect things to their favor. One memorable test is the "black cat" simulation, where a prospective luckman will be purposefully and unknowingly subjected to various dangers, from construction hazards to extremely dangerous driving. Obviously Probability Control is the hardest to test for, as its hard to tell if an individual is simply lucky and careful, or actually psionic. Therefore many doubt the plausibility of these individuals. But there are rumors of "Jinxes", luckman who are actually the opposite and jinx those around them instead of being lucky themselves, this is only speculation. The most common is Telepathy, the ability to read and affect other's minds. The first psichic, Jon Forrest, proved his abilities by telepathy, successfully reading the minds of several officials questioning him. Telepathy is well understood, and has many common misconceptions despite attempts by FedNet to inform the populace. "Reading" the mind is not as simple as reading one's "thoughts", thinking is actually subvocalization of the larynx and other muscles involved in the movements of speech, a Telepath is not capable of such actions which is actually a specialization of a Psychometric, a Telepath instead literally scans the human brain for information. Typically by touch, but the strongest and oldest can do so over extreme distances, Jon Forrest did so by scanning the mind of his interrogators and explaining in detail what they had for breakfast, with whom, and the arrangement of various miscellaneous details like handedness, utensil, ect. This is the simplest of abilities, the most advanced is literal astro-projection, capable of interfacing with the minds of individual over light years, faster than the speed of light, and affecting the brains of the target, this is only possible for the strongest of Telepaths and only if they have a personnel connection with the individual. Clairvoyants, also known as "Fortune Tellers", is the next most common. Clairvoyants as their name suggests, are capable of predicting the future. This process is not perfect, and the farther forward and complicated one gets, the more "veiled" the future becomes. As has been explained by the Clairvoyants, this is because the future is being built as time goes, the people and the creatures and entities in the galaxy constantly are in motion and changing, but one can change and affect the future if one knows what to do. The ability to predict the future is powerful, but unpredictable, the same Clairvoyant can say one thing one day, and then another the next. Psychometry is the most dangerous power for the user. With a wide array of powers, Psychometrics are specialists in the human body and the "Soul" within every living creature. The power is extremely dangerous for both the user and those around them if they're not properly trained and prepared. Most commonly, Psychometrics suffer "feedback", when touching objects that have not been sterilized of bacteria that accumulate the psionic residue of those who pass by. However Psychometrics are the most used and useful class of users, as despite the danger they make excellent detectives, medics, and psychiatrists. Psychics and the society Everyone is tested for psychic abilities. The clear and ever present dangers of these advanced powers, both to the user and to others is too great. Testing begins in primary school, and continues every year until senior year in highschool, at which point they receive their most thorough testing. Hiding such power is a capital offense and one can serve jail time or even face execution if they used their powers for harm. Of those whom possess these abilities, mandatory and thorough training and advisement is given, typically undertaken by a mix of both citizen and civilian instructors, where the individuals can learn and grow in a comfortable, safe environment with others of their capabilities. However such training facilities and faculty are only available on major worlds, and its not unknown for entire families to be uprooted so that a child can be given the education they need. While not required, it is greatly advised for most psychics to earn citizenship, and even if they don't, its public policy to keep close tabs on all such individuals, both citizen and civilian, both for their safety and to protect them from others who would use their abilities for harm. Psychics are a highly sought after resource, and are typically paid extremely well for their services in civilian life. The use of Psychic abilities is also used by the Arachnids to control lesser members of its society. Petolemaics also have psykers, who have mixed reputations. And the Covenite are well known for being an all-psychic species with incomprehensivebly poweful Psionic abilities. Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Humans Category:Background